It would be easier
by Straw'Rasp'Blue-Berry
Summary: "Why could you forgive Quinn, but not me?" Before prom in season 2 ; Finchel Oneshot.


**I don't own Glee. **

* * *

"Finn?" Rachel run to the tall boy who stood by his locker in the hallway to grab the last needed things before he would head home. They just had a Glee lesson and he was the last one to go because Mr. Schue asked him about singing a duet with Rachel at Nationals. He still wasn't sure because of the whole Quinn-debacle, but seriously - he didn't really worry about _that_.

"Oh hey, Rach. What's up?" He grinned and shot his locker, a Math book under his left arm.

"Um... I have to ask you a favor. My dad has to work late today and he wanted to pick me up, so -"

"Yeah of course, I bring you home." His half-smile let her heart jump a few meters, before she followed him to his car.

It wasn't new or modern, but it was sweet and comfortable - it just was perfect for Finn. He opened the door so Rachel could get in. He was always so charming and chivalrous, which made Rachel only fell more for him - if that was even possible. Rachel knew she was being childish and dopey and naïve, but she didn't care. She didn't care that Finn was with Quinn again, she didn't care that prom would be in a week, she didn't have a dress or a date and she didn't care that she probably wont get one. The only thing in her mind right now was that she was sitting in Finn Hudson's car and he drove her home! Not that he never drove her home before, he's done that several times, but she wasn't that near to him in almost a month.

"Finn?" It was just a whisper, but he heard it, because the only thing he focused on the whole ride was Rachel. And the road of course. He knew it was false, thinking about kissing the girl next to him, about holding her hand, smelling her shampoo and tasting her lipstick. (Which one would it be today? He hoped a berry-type, because they tasted amazing! But then again - he wouldn't find out.) It was false because she was not his girlfriend! She just wasn't. But he couldn't get the thought out of his head what would be if she were.

"Yes?" He said, not taking the eyes of the road. She looked at him, trying hard not to say something wrong. But what would be wrong? Telling him she liked his shirt, telling him she missed talking him, telling him she still_ loved_ him and wanted him back?

"Why could you forgive Quinn, but not me?" It came out of her mouth before she could even really think about it. He looked at her - surprised and shocked - and swallowed. "I-I mean, she... yeah, she was your first love and everything, but she cheated on you with your best friend! She slept with him and got pregnant and then she lied to you for weeks about you being the father of this child! She didn't even tell you about it... it just came out because I-"  
Rachel could see how uncomfortable this made him. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should have just keep her mouth shut. But now it was too late. "I just...She...I don´t get it Finn! I know I've also cheated on you, with Puck... but we just kissed and I told you right away about it and everything was just because you lied to me, but that's..." Rachel took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down.

Finn drove into her gateway and the car stopped. He turned to look at her and what he saw just broke his heart a bit. Rachel had tears in her eyes, she was totally desperate. "_Rachel,_ this is..." He didn't like seeing her like this. He would have loved to just take her into his arms and tell her everything is alright. But it wasn't.

"So is it because she is your first love and you forgive your first love everything?"

They had this conversation some weeks ago. Kind of. They were spying out Sam and Quinn because Finn thought she would cheat on him - again. Rachel asked why he even was with Quinn if he doesn't really trust her and then she said, that it's probably because she was his first love. He didn't really have an answer for that then, but he thought about it. More than she knew.  
"No." It was just one word, but it mixed up everything Rachel thought she knew.

"I could say it's because of that, so nobody asks more questions... it would be easier! But it also would be a lie... I love Quinn, I really do, but it was so easy to just forgive her cause I know, that if there were _someone_ I would love more, everything would hurt more. I think... I was afraid. I _am_ afraid... When I heard about what she did, I was angry, wanted to scream and just break anything. It kinda hurt my pride, you know? But when I heard about what you did, I was so hurt and sad and everything I could do was cry. It was so much worse because it just wouldn't go away and I wanted to never get that hurt again. I knew, everything what Quinn could do to me would be better than that. So I just forgave her..."

Rachel was speechless. Did he just say... What? She was confused and wanted to ask what he meant, but suddenly Finn leaned over to her, took her cheek in his hand and pressed his lips onto hers. He could taste her lipstick, strawberry, and Rachel. He just loved this mixture. Always has, always will. Kissing Rachel was _nothing_ like kissing Quinn. If he kissed Quinn he felt fireworks, but if he kissed Rachel his heart speed up, his muscles tensed, his head switched completely off and he couldn't stop. And Rachel? Well, she was so surprised by Finns attack that she couldn't do anything else than to kiss him back and grab the hem of his shirt to pull him closer - thinking just about his lips on hers.

They sat like this for at least ten minutes, before they heard a knock on the car window and jumped apart. It was Hiram, one of Rachel's dad, and he didn't look very happy about what he saw. Rachel blushed, because it was so _awkward_, and stepped out of the car. She followed her dad inside, but before she closed the door she looked back at Finn. He didn't really see if it was a sheepish smile or if she was still shocked and insecure, but either way she looked _beautiful_. That was when Finn realized what just happened and what he felt. He had done a pretty good job in repressing his feelings the last weeks. But now he couldn't deny it anymore. He loved this girl so much and wanted to spend every second of his life with her. He didn't know what to do next when he started his car again, but he knew that he would break up with Quinn. Soon.


End file.
